Bard
E7 Bard 'Bardic Performance: '''The bard has the ability to create various effects through performance. This performance can take any form: song, instrumental, dance, and oration are all possibilities. Activating a bardic performance is a standard action that does not provoke attacks of opportunity; maintaining it is generally a free action that does not require concentration, though any oral performance renders spells impossible to cast, and an instrumental performance makes attacking or casting spells requiring somatic components impossible. A bard may activate another bardic performance while maintaining his current performance. Recipients must be able to both see and hear the bard in order for a bardic performance to apply. A bard engaged in an active performance must make a Concentration check (DC 15 + damage dealt) if he sustains damage. Failure means that the performance ends. A bard may activate one performance per day per bard level. '''Bardic Knowledge: '''A bard adds half his bard level to all Knowledge checks. This represents the esoterica and trivia that bards encounter while studying music, poetry, and storytelling. Note that the bard does not actually have ranks in a given Knowledge skill unless he puts them there; unless the bard has ranks in a particular Knowledge skill, he may not achieve any result higher than 10 on the check, as per the rules for Knowledge checks. '''Countersong: '''See the ''Player's Handbook ''or the SRD. '''Distraction: '''Functions as ''countersong, ''only for spells that have visual components (such as hypnotic pattern). Requires the bard to make some manner of visual display: juggling, acrobatics, dance, etc. '''Fascinate: '''See the ''Player's Handbook ''or the SRD. '''Inspire Courage: '''The bard, and all his allies, gains the listed bonus to attack rolls, damage rolls, and will saves to resist fear and charm effects. This is a morale bonus. '''Well-versed: '''The bard is schooled in the tricks and techniques of other bards. He gains a +4 class bonus to saves versus bardic performance effects, and language-dependent and sonic effects. '''Inspire Competence: '''The bard assigns one ally the listed bonus to a single skill check. This is a competence bonus. The performance can be maintained from round to round, but applies to the same skill each round. '''Lore Master: '''The bard can take 10 on Knowledge checks, and once per day can take 20 on a single Knowledge check. '''Suggestion: '''See the ''Player's Handbook ''or the SRD. Master's Song At the highest echelon of the bardic arts, the bard unlocks the secrets of a powerful performance. The bard selects one of the following: '''Greater Inspiration: '''The bard's inspire courage becomes +3 and his inspire competence becomes +4. '''Inspire Greatness: '''The bard can assign a single ally 2 bonus Fighter Hit Dice, granting that ally 2d10 temporary HP, modified by CON, and +2 BAB, +1 Fort and +0.7 Reflex and Will saves. '''Inspire Heroics: '''The bard can grant his allies a +2 competence bonus to attack rolls and saving throws, a +2 dodge bonus to AC, and immunity to fear. '''Song of Doom: '''All opponents who can see and hear the bard's performance and fail a Will save (DC equal to the bard's perform check) become shaken for as long as the bard performs, and 5 rounds thereafter. This is a mind-affecting, fear effect. This performance cannot cause a creature to become frightened or panicked. '''Song of Power: '''The bard may grant himself or a spellcasting ally +1 to caster level and all save DCs for as long as the performance lasts, and for 5 rounds thereafter. On Improving Bardic Music Dragonfire Inspiration only takes the bard's base Inspire Courage bonus into account. Thus, the maximum benefit it can provide is +3d6. Dragonfire Inspiration is a type of Inspire Courage; thus, the bard and his allies cannot benefit from both unmodified Inspire Courage and Dragonfire Inspiration. When determining a bard's modified Inspire Courage bonus, treat a ''badge of valor ''as providing the same bonus as the spell ''inspirational boost. The two do not stack. Both stack with the feat Song of the Heart. A ''vest of legends ''is essentially useless in an E7 game. Since the bard's bardic music does not keep improving, it provides no benefit after the bard reaches level 2. The Words of Creation feat doubles the bard's base modifiers, before any feats or magical effects are applied.